Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2019
22:58-20 Omg if you put (XD) in parentheses, it dosent give you the emote!!!! 22:58-31 XD (XD) 22:58-34 We can finally say it! 22:58-44 Yeeeeee 22:59-02 TAKE THAT, SKETCH!!!! HUEHUEHUE 22:59-38 It would be even more hilarious if sketch comes on rn (XD) 23:00-07 Sketch if he came on: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED 23:00-51 Ninjagoguineapigs: 0_0 WE TOTTALY DIDNT JUST CHEAT THE SYSTEM!!!! 23:03-06 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:03-12 SPIN IT TIL TOY WIN IT 23:03-16 Ello. 23:03-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:03-26 I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED 23:03-31 XD 23:03-40 i am sketch 23:03-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:03-57 NUH I RETUREND 23:04-06 SKETCH DID YOU HACK GLOWY?! 23:04-12 yes 23:04-14 BAD SKETCHY BOI 23:04-22 Nuuuuu .XD. 23:04-34 you need a lesson in ink you little whippersnapper 23:04-35 WE BEAT THE SYSTEM MR SKETCHUP 23:04-50 let me go and fix it then 23:04-57 :-) 23:05-01 SPOT ON SKETCH IMPRESSION 10\10 23:05-14 i am sketch you whippersnapper 23:05-28 ���������������������������������� 23:05-50 How do you do that emoji? 23:05-57 i will blok yoo al 23:05-58 big shitz 23:06-14 Oofie sketch 23:06-15 like this �� 23:06-24 Sketch you will be fired ;-; 23:06-39 ��������������������������������v 23:06-59 THEN.... WHAT HAPPENED TO GLOWY 0_0 23:07-20 dead 23:07-27 SKETCH IS MORRO CONFIRMED, TAKING OVER POOR ACCOUNTS ;-; 23:07-35 (DRAMATIC GASP) 23:07-43 i went to her house >:) 23:07-50 (illuminati confirmed music) 23:08-07 DID U LEAD HER TO A MUSEUM LIKE IN THE NINJAHO EPISODE?! 23:08-15 *ninjago 23:08-36 nope i just slit her throat- i mean uhh 23:08-37 SKETCH I WILL TELL PURPLE ABOUT UR BAD BEHAVIOR 23:09-06 IF YOU ARE SKETCH... THAN WHO IS GLYTCH? 23:09-18 (tw38 its from discord) 23:09-34 Mkay. 23:10-07 GLOWY--- I MEAN SKETCH HOW DARE YOU! 23:10-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:11-29 glytch is glytch 23:11-43 ·-· 23:11-51 YOU KNOW ALL 23:12-04 THIS BOI IS SKETCH 23:12-21 n0 23:12-59 WHAT?! ITS GLOWY?! PlOt TWisT 23:14-07 n0 23:15-07 OMYGAWD IT'S GLYTCH 23:17-45 n 23:17-46 n 23:17-46 n 23:17-47 n 23:17-48 yes 23:18-23 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:18-31 Heya 23:18-38 power down 23:18-41 error 23:18-45 Omg gliytch you found ur way out of skeches computer 23:18-49 eror 23:18-50 error 23:18-52 error 23:18-53 Hai g 23:18-57 corrupt data 23:19-02 insufficient memory 23:19-04 GLYTCHY BOI U OKAY? 23:19-06 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:19-09 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:19-48 eror 23:19-51 error 23:19-52 YEY THIS IS TURNING INTO A PARTY xD 23:19-52 error 23:19-55 shut down 23:20-01 Nuuuuu 23:20-20 NUUUUUUU!!!! GLYTCH!!!!! 23:20-39 This is random and off topic but I hate it when writers on this cite put the **spoiler** tag on their articles, as if anybody cares that that article spoils their story that 4 people will read. 23:20-40 data file collected 23:20-45 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:20-49 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:20-51 (dramatic crying) 23:20-57 G, true. 23:20-59 corrupting sketch folder 23:21-16 drawing_1_camera_3 has been corrupted. 23:21-16 Glowy what are you talking about 23:21-36 drawing_2_camera_3 has been deleted. 23:21-44 Recycle bin has been corrupted 23:21-48 Memory overload 23:21-53 Safe mode initiated 23:21-54 GLYTCH, THE BOT FRON SKETCHES COMPUTER HAS TAKEN OVER GLOWY!!!! (or glowys on some sort of substance) 23:22-25 I was thinking the latter 23:22-32 Deleting - System32 23:22-41 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:22-46 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:22-52 hey everyone 23:23-03 Heya 23:23-28 cole is my new favorite ninja 23:23-32 Ah 23:23-36 Zane has always been my fav 23:23-49 my F E E T, i can't feel my F E E T 23:24-07 zane's cool 23:24-16 NUH BOI I LOVE COLE HEE PRECIOUS 23:24-23 Have y'all noticed that the Ninja sound different in s8-10 than before 23:24-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 23:24-29 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 23:24-30 Like Jay Cole and Kai seem a little more winey 23:24-38 Cause their more MATURE 23:24-47 That's the opposite 23:24-58 HMMMM 23:25-16 yeah cole's voice is a bit more 23:25-18 In the pilot Jay had the voice of a 20 year old kid from Brooklyn, and now he sounds like a winey 12 year old 23:25-18 high pitch 23:25-24 yeah i agree 23:26-03 does anyone have the og 2 arms garmadon from 2011 23:26-07 NUH I THINK IT SOUNDS ADORABLE Dad 23:26-08 Yes 23:26-09 XD 23:26-17 I do--- not 23:26-22 I have that one and the possessed Overlord version 23:26-30 Oofie nice 23:26-37 i have the og one and the newer 4 arms one from the legacy spinner 23:26-40 Same 23:26-43 I just got the new overlord figure, its amazing 23:26-48 i don't like it 23:26-50 What was your guys' first Ninjago set 23:26-56 lloyd vs borg or whatever 23:27-01 from 2014 23:27-05 Mine was the Spinjitzu Dojo from 2011 23:27-10 i'm ordering a samukai minifig from ebay 23:27-12 Zane, Wu, and Nuckal 23:27-17 Hmmm. It was one, but I broke it apart 23:27-27 Don't remember the first one I built 23:27-33 I've had the Wu and Zane since then 23:27-35 It was around seaosn 4 23:27-42 Noice 23:27-46 But I somehow lost Zane's hood and left leg lmao 23:27-49 i have all the og 2011 ninja but all my cole torsos i used for customs 23:27-54 and i lost his hood 23:28-00 i have jay zane and kai still 23:28-02 I only have Zane (sorta) and Kai 23:28-04 can't find any arms for jay 23:28-13 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 23:28-13 Other than that my Ninja collection is pretty good 23:28-15 so only my kai and zane are together 23:28-22 my desk is a mess 23:28-27 Im only missing a few Kimono, Fusion, and Sons of Garmadon 23:29-08 i've got the movie training set, garmadons new spinner nya's hairpiece, golden dragon master, samurai and flyer, the golden weapons, golden wings, a bunch of hunted minifigs 23:29-16 Fusion? When was that? 23:29-21 season 7 23:29-21 Hands of Time 23:29-22 hot 23:29-25 i have all the hot ninja 23:29-32 Im only missing Cole 23:29-38 which sucks because he has one of the best suits 23:29-42 i have lloyd zane and cole kimono 23:29-45 that are all in pieces 23:29-49 my cole kimono was never together 23:29-52 Zane and Jay are the only Kimono I'm missing 23:29-54 just his body and legs without arms 23:29-59 my zane is kinda together 23:30-02 imma build it rn you know 23:30-09 When I get the chance I'm gonna order the figs seperately 23:30-16 XD I has no kimono ninja 23:31-15 How are y'all liking s10 so far 23:31-18 i ha all the zx ninja 23:31-19 had* 23:31-22 i only have zane right now 23:31-24 it's good 23:31-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:31-34 my kai just vanished, as well as my jay and cole 23:31-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-10 I have all ZX, all Techno, all Tournament, all Zukin, all Deepstone, all Airjitzu, all Honor, all Resistance/ Damaged Ninja 23:32-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-21 I also have Kai and Zane Legacy 23:32-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-28 I have every main Kai suit, it's great 23:32-36 literally all of my ninjago stuff before possession is broken 23:32-46 :( 23:32-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-53 I only have figs 23:33-01 all my sets from before HoT are gone 23:33-05 i have too many sets 23:33-10 yep same 23:33-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:33-19 I try to keep a limit to the sets I have 23:33-23 I've gotten a ton over the years 23:33-46 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:34-13 Side topic, but have you guys read Season 10: Civil War or Season 11: Starfarer 23:34-30 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-34 np 23:34-35 this hurts 23:34-39 I have an idea for s12 I wanted to pitch to you guys 23:34-44 i have to yank the hands from my dragon flyer wu :( 23:34-49 to make the golden ninja :( 23:34-53 Oh rip 23:35-09 i replaced his hands for some reason and then lost them 23:35-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:35-43 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-11 actually can you count golden lloyd as a kimono 23:36-23 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-41 new gold ninja or old 23:36-46 Both 23:36-51 same 23:37-17 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:37-21 yeah it doesn't fit them 23:37-27 i have legacy lloyd and i think the mask is weird 23:37-29 but cool 23:37-32 I love the new masks 23:37-42 Also Lloyd's Legacy suit looks great 23:37-45 yeah 23:37-51 the old ones were annoying 23:37-57 Yeah I know 23:38-01 i always got worried the face prints were gonna get scratched 23:38-03 they looked nice, but they weren't practical 23:38-12 and if you had a new figure, by god you would have a hard time 23:38-24 Ugh true 23:38-30 they hurt 23:38-51 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:39-04 firstbourne is such a beautiful set 23:39-09 Oh I knoow 23:39-23 Probably the best Hunted set 23:39-30 the masks we got from hunted were annoying, because they only appeared in the ending for like 3 minutes 23:39-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:40-20 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-18 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-46 I know that was super lame 23:42-09 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-11 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-04 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:46-17 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-02 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:47-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:47-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:47-30 Awww anyone here? 23:47-47 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:48-36 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-35 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-52 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-39 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-14 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-12 Henlo fren XD 00:51-23 Hewwo xd 00:52-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:52-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:53-00 I temporarily GTG 00:53-10 (Quinton has been summoned) 00:53-49 Omigaed NUH 00:55-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:56-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:56-38 Hey 00:56-58 Hewwo Quinn. 00:57-06 0_0 hai ouo 00:57-19 Tw38 summoned hi 00:57-21 You 00:57-44 She is powerful 00:58-03 Magical 00:58-19 I have trapped everyone in my hewwoness ):D 00:58-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:59-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:59-55 I thought I was alone again xd 01:00-12 XD 01:00-18 Once again, I am 01:00-21 Alone 01:00-27 -harumi seaosn 8 01:00-53 I control Harumi so... 01:00-59 -_- 01:01-06 (ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED) 01:01-13 Im sorry xd 01:01-17 DO DO DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOO 01:01-32 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-30 GUNNY PUG 01:02-35 (Random Mario music) 01:03-16 Did you find that Guinea Pig Bridge video? 01:03-55 I believe so 01:04-17 THEY DID SURGERY ON A GRAPE (I is sorry) 01:04-22 I haven't seen it in years ;-; 01:04-32 Awww ;-; 01:02-30 GUNNY PUG 01:02-34 (Random Mario music) 01:03-15 Did you find that Guinea Pig Bridge video? 01:03-55 I believe so 01:04-16 THEY DID SURGERY ON A GRAPE (I is sorry) 01:04-22 I haven't seen it in years ;-; 01:04-31 Awww ;-; 01:55-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:55-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:00-10 ~ Windows Ninjago has joined the chat ~ 22:00-22 ~ Windows Ninjago has joined the chat ~ 22:00-52 ~ Windows Ninjago has left the chat ~ 22:16-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:22-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:22-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:23-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:25-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:13-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:13-54 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:13-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:14-10 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:14-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:14-52 I RETURN 23:15-22 HEWWO TW38 23:15-56 Not responding, huh? 23:16-06 I got something for that..... 23:16-27 RP? ^_^ 23:16-34 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 23:16-42 Hewwo purple 23:16-49 Hewwo 23:17-00 TIME FOR A CHAT PARTY XD 23:17-19 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:17-24 GLOWY 23:17-34 HEWWO FELLOW COLE FANGIRL XD 23:17-43 I was summoned 23:18-06 You summoned me? -soul archer, season 5 23:18-20 I told Sketch about the possibility of Cole dying. He replied with an Earth pun XI 23:18-46 SKETCHY HOW DARE YOU COLE IS NOT SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT 23:18-50 morro: bla bla bla possession bla bla weaker blah''' 23:19-16 Heres the actual quit 23:19-22 Quote 23:19-45 Then I told someone on the Ninjago Discord about his audacity and that person made more earth puns. We ended up exchanging them much to the amusement of others on the server 23:20-05 "I need you help to procure the clues to the fist spinjitzu master. This armor... It weakens me..." -more season 5 23:20-12 Morro not more 23:20-20 Oofie XD 23:20-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:20-36 Hai Quinton boi XD 23:20-39 Possession ended with Watchman, Now Lloyd is Possessed. (meme btw) 23:20-45 Never fear, Quinton’s here! 23:20-58 Friendship ended with Mudasair 23:21-08 Hmmmm 23:21-19 WE GOTZ CHAT PARTY XD 23:21-43 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:21-57 slides into quintons dm's 23:22-01 It’s the evening chat party. (Evening for me anyway) 23:22-43 Its afternoon chat party for me XD 23:23-15 It's 5:22 here so it could go either way I guess 23:23-35 Wooooow, 3:23 for meh 23:24-12 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:24-12 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:24-42 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:24-58 *ahem* 23:25-13 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-13 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-13 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-21 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-26 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-26 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-26 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:25-31 Wow, Astra lives in the same time zone as you then 23:25-32 AAAAANYWAAAAYS 23:25-53 Wait rlly? Where does astra live XD? 23:25-56 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:26-52 Bai glowy ;-;